


The World Is A Work In Progress

by Season_8_But_Better



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Dehumanization, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic Discrimination, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Self-Harm, Smoking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, like a fuckton of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Season_8_But_Better/pseuds/Season_8_But_Better
Summary: Magicians are now common knowledge between humans, but whenever something new presents itself to questions will be asked. Do we have to fear it? Can it be used as a weapon? In this case, both answers were yes. Magicians have to be reported to the gorvenment whenever they show signs of having powers, and when they reach the age of 20 they are sent away. Women are sent off to breed more magicians and men are forced to join the military. This is also the case for 20 year old Thomas Clearwater.  He knows he's powerful. But powerful enough to take down a discriminatory society that has been build over many years? Winning the heart of 28 year old Finn Parker might give him all the confidence he need, to try something that stupid.





	The World Is A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay I had with my lovely friend Elliot, hence the shifting between the perspective of characters. I hope it ain't too distracting! I've tried to edit it through to be a bit more coherent.   
We also discussed the world and it's rules in length before and during our roleplay, so some of it might be confusing for first time readers that haven't been subject to our boring debates about magicrules. I'll try to include it throughout.   
Also - our roleplay got very long in the end. (The best ones always do). So this is also gonna be a very long story, and I do hope you are ready to be along for the ride!  
I love all my gay boys so much.   
The dirty stuff I'm sure some of y'all are waiting for won't come (cum ahaha) till later, but I will make a note of it in the beginning notes when it does.   
Also none of this has been beta read so grammar or spelling mistakes are entirely my own.   
Otherwise enjoy this gay confusing angsty fluffy garbage!

Finn allowed himself to just dwell in the feeling of the rough smoke swirling around inside his lungs. He exhaled slowly through his nose, before opening his eyes and dropping the cigarette, to put it out with the heel of his boot. This was no time for relaxation. A truckload of new soldiers was on their way here and it was his duty to whip them into the obedient weapons they were born to be. He shrugged his jacket off, so the two gun holsters wrapped over each of his shoulders and resting on his ribs, were visible. Might as well try to intimidate them from the start. He dropped his jacket over a bench on the sideline of the training area, before making his way to his inferiors, whom all saluted when he passed them. He hardly even noticed them; his eyes focused on the truck getting closer by the minute. He clenched up his jaw and tried to prepare himself for whatever idiots soon would tumble out into the sunlight. They always liked to test his thin patience.

The first problem Thomas had discovered was the truck. Made for 12 people, it currently contained 30. The second was when they weren't given any weapons. Of course, they had magic as their weapons, but he had thought they'd get something else. They had gotten to the first base early in the morning, gotten in uniform and sent on a truck. There was an eerie silence and his senses were getting overwhelmed by being in the presence of so many magicians. Them sitting close together like fish in a barrel didn’t help. He could taste the magic on his tongue, and it was making him sick. He was sitting hunched over with his eyes closed, trying to keep control of his own magic. That was when the truck stopped. They had arrived. In two lines they exited the vehicle, him standing in the middle left line.

The officers who exited the vehicle first saluted when they saw Finn, and he simply nodded back. He then let his eyes wander over the different magicians in front of him. They all looked so normal. It was hard to imagine so much destructive power was contained inside these boring bodies. Finn clicked his tongue before walking closer to examine them. His base was supposed to station out the class A magicians, so he knew the people in front of him was powerful. Yet he wasn't scared. His eyes lingered on a boy who looked almost sickly. He scrunched up his nose and made a little nod to get his attention. "Last name." He ordered, with all the authority of a general.

Thomas got instantly better as they left the cramped van, but he was probably still pale and sweaty. The others were powerful, which didn't help their magic from polluting the surrounding area. He straightened his posture as the general moved closer to him. A single look told him that this was the big boss and that he needed to be careful. "Clearwater, sir." The man gave out an aura of power and although Thomas' powers were strong, he felt nothing but weak standing in front of the general.

Finn crooked his eyebrow just a little, impressed by how quickly this one seemed to have picked up on being obedient. He gave another small nod, just a little less stiff this time. He worked in subtleties. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, as if he didn't have it already. He just liked making the nervous ones jump. "Before we can accept you into our military, we need to find out where you can be the most useful. One by one you will show us your combat abilities using your magic and then get out stationed by me. If you try anything we will shoot. If you run, we will shoot. If you refuse, we will shoot. My name is Finn Parker and you are to only call me sir, general or General Parker. All of you will be referred to by your last names. You might as well forget your first names as you will never get that close with anyone. Any questions?" He scanned the faces of the magicians, reveling in the cold adrenaline travelling along right under his skin.

Thomas clenched his fists, just slightly, when general Parker finished speaking. He couldn't judge their way of doing things yet. Maybe this was how it was done everywhere, and it was normal. He glanced around at the other soldiers. Everyone knew that it wasn't an empty threat it was a warning, and that he would shoot. No one moved, no one asked questions. Some looked like they were close to crying. He knew they wouldn't survive for long if they didn't get themselves together. He would show them what he could. This was what he had trained for years for.

Finn made a vague gesture to the two guys at the front of the different lines. "You're up first. Fight each other. Don't kill each other yet and don't harm each other too seriously. We don't want to waste any resources on your stupidity." He clapped once, loud. "Go!" When the two guys had run out and begun fighting, he casual walked over to the bench with his jacket, pulled out his carton of cigarettes, and lit up another one as he watched the fight. When he was satisfied, he whistled and gestured for them both to return to him. He gave them their positions and instructed them to stand by their new respective commanders. The ones he would like to keep on his own team, he asked to stand by the bench.

It wasn't long till it was Thomas' turn. He walked onto the platform and nodded to the other magician. He ran his eyes up and down his body. He could taste the magic in the air, and he rolled his shoulders giving it a little stretch. He welcomed the magic into his body, and his body welcomed it. Thomas was a power mimicker, meaning whatever magic was nearby he could copy and use against others. A useful but draining power to have. He waited for the attack. His opponent was definitely a fire manipulator. It was almost not fair. Almost. He drew on from a water manipulator nearby, playing it defensively instead of offensively. Thomas was patient, the other magician wasn't. That was his downfall. He could read others so well, just based on their magic. He ended it with drawing magic from another magician, making vines grow and hold the other magician down. Just for a few seconds until it was clear that he had won.

Finn took another long drag of his cigarette, before whistling, signing the fight as being over. He waited for them to walk over to him, before he exhaled the smoke out of his nose, his eyes wandering from one face to the other. "Fire boy. You go with officer Jameson. Your patience is close to non-existent, so I'm giving you the position of a ranger." He pointed with his cigarette in the direction of the officer. He took another drag as he looked at the boy in front of him. For someone so powerful, he really didn't look like much. Pretty. Simple. Almost like a serious child. He exhaled lazily. "Clearwater." He said the surname slowly; tasting every syllable in his mouth. "You're staying here. You're useful. Keep being useful and you might live a little longer." He nodded to the few other soon-to-be-soldiers standing beside the bench.

Thomas walked over to general Parker, not really expecting much. He gave a simple nod and went to join the other fellow magicians. He didn't know who he had drawn power from. It wasn't how his magic worked. He had his own core; he was just missing the piece that made other magicians unique. So, he could draw from that, from the other magicians, gaining 'access' to magic he otherwise wouldn't have. He glanced at the other magicians, before looking at the next pair of magicians getting ready to fight. It went by fast, and suddenly they were all stationed out to different generals.

Finn turned to his own privates, scanning over the faces. He wrinkled up his nose. Not nearly as many as he had hoped. He had only stationed out 7 to his own base as everyone else had been too flawed in one way or the other. While everyone else walked towards other trucks to be taken to different bases, Finn motioned for his seven new privates to follow him. He led them through the small woods surrounding the training area, and they emerged into a basecamp filled with tents of various sizes and other magicians. All magicians were wearing clumsy looking metal collars around their neck, and immediately grew silent when they saw Finn. He led the privates to the biggest tent in the camp, but stopped right before entering, before turning to look at them. "Stand at attention. Always do so when I look at you. Take these," he threw metal collars at the feet of the new privates, "and fasten them around your neck. You're not allowed to use any magic unless you're in combat or I give you permission. These collars will restrict your magical abilities greatly. Don’t try to tinker with them. I made them. I'll know."

Thomas had thought they would get back on the truck to go to the first base. He stood at attention as he had trained, picking up the metal collar when it was thrown at his feet. He didn't want to put it on, but he knew that this wasn't the time to fight it. It would only get him killed, and he wasn't that stupid. He wrapped it around his neck and it automatically clicked shut as if it had been made for his neck specifically. It wasn't as heavy as he had thought, but it was definitely something to get used to. He could feel the magic in his body almost dimming down like a machine. He really didn't like this.

One particular magician, one he noted to be called Thomsen, was simply standing with the metal collar in his hand while everyone else had already clicked them on. Finn cracked his neck impatiently, barring his teeth for just a second. "Thomsen!" The guy’s head snapped on, the small stones around his feet lifting as his magic stirred. Finn slid his foot just slightly behind the other to get a better stance in case he decided to attack. Luckily for him, he didn't. He simply growled and clicked on the collar. Finn tsked. He didn't have time for brats. He knew they were stupid, but they should at least be able to follow orders. "I want to speak with you in private. I need to know whether I need to worry about you or not." He said the last part with his eyes stiffly pointed at Thomsen. He didn't even look away from the annoyed private when he barked out: "Wait here. Don’t move. Don’t talk. Don’t think. Clearwater, follow me." He sent Thomsen a last glare before turning around on his heel and entering his tent.

Everyone was silent as the last magician hadn't put the collar on. Thomas was waiting for a gunshot any moment. A loud click announced that he had decided to put it on. Almost all of the 6 other magicians seemed to collectively relax. He nodded at the order, glancing back at Thompson before following general Parker into the tent. They were alone now, and his senses were on high alert. He didn't trust this man, and he definitely didn't like him either. But he couldn't show that on his face, so he looked out in no particular direction, only shortly glancing around the tent. It was one of the biggest ones there and was clearly his own private tent.

Despite it being his private tent and it also being so big, it was only very sparsely decorated. A giant table was set up in the middle of the room, several papers and maps scattered over it. A one man bed and a dresser were the only things that seemed to indicate that this was anything other than a meeting tent. "Do you want a smoke?" Finn asked. He pulled out his carton, pushed one cigarette out and let it rest between his lips as he held the packet out towards Clearwater.

Thomas glanced at the carton. It was a loaded question really. Either he was supposed to take it, or he'd get mad. Or, he was supposed to say no. He shook his head politely. "No thank you, Sir." He took that chance to actually look at the general, but just quickly, before averting his gaze.

Finn tsked almost disappointed that he obeyed so easily. It helped him get out some of his repressed anger, when he could use the new privates as punching bags. He tugged away the pack and lit up his own cigarette, before resting against the edge of the table. "Do you fear death, Clearwater?" he asked nonchalantly.

Thomas nodded in reply and decided to elaborate. "Who doesn't? It's the fear that keeps me alive." The metal collar felt almost heavy on his neck now, though mostly a mental weight. He could constantly feel it in the back of his mind. He could feel his magic, but when he tried to access it even a tiny bit, the collar responded to it by shutting it down. It was impressive work, that he could admit. Not even he understood the magic in his body.

Finn tsked again, this time with an even more annoyed look on his face. He pulled out one of his guns from one of the holsters wrapped around his shoulders and walked so close to Thomas he could rest the barrel of the gun against his forehead. "What would you lose if I pulled this trigger right now?" His voice was still calm, though mildly annoyed.

Now he was getting confused. He didn't know what to answer. His face looked like he kept getting more annoyed. Either he was answering everything wrong or everything right. Which one of them it was, he didn't know. "My life, and you'd lose a soldier." It was risky, but sometimes you had to make risky choices. Especially when there was a gun against your forehead, and you were close to sweating gallons of sweat. He knew that Finn wouldn't have a problem pulling the trigger.

For just a split second it tugged on the corner of Finns mouth, before he slid the gun back into his holster. He didn't move back though, kept talking to him and standing uncomfortably close. He hardly even noticed himself. "You bring up a good point. I would lose a soldier. You're not only strong, you're also smart for a magician." He narrowed his eyes and looked like he was searching for something in his expression, before turning his head and spitting on the floor. "I like you. You do as I say, and you know what you are. A weapon. Nothing more." He took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling through his nose, looking thoughtfully at Thomas. "Congratulations you just got promoted to head of the new privates. Which means that all of the dickheads out there are your responsibility and if they break the rules, you will be punished alongside them. Everything that happens between you seven, you report back to me. I want you to report to me every time someone breathes too loudly, every time someone snores, every time someone even thinks about touching their collar. That clear, Clearwater?"

Thomas noticed the turn of phrase but fought down the instinct to punch him in the face. ‘Smart for a magician’. He had heard that a thousand times before. He had hoped to lie just in the middle of the radar. He didn't want to be in the top and definitely not in the bottom. Both sides could get you killed. "Yes, sir. I will report to you at all times." He straightened up his posture just a tad more, having slacked a tiny bit after general Parker put the gun away. It felt like they had been in the tent for ages at this point.

Finn gave another one of his infamous short and stiff nods. "Send whoever in next. You wait outside with the others. Same rules apply to you. Don't move. Don't talk. Don't think. Don't expect special treatment just because you're handsome." He gestured for Thomas to leave, looking like he was bored, as he took another drag of his cigarettes and walked over to the table to look at some maps while he waited.

Thomas nodded, leaving the tent and sending the next soldier in, who happened to be Thomsen. He took the soldiers place in the group. It was then that he realized what the general had actually said. Handsome. Not exactly the reason he had thought special treatment would be awarded.

Now Thomsen on the other hand, was angry. Frustrated. Annoyed. He tugged on the metal collar, trying to give it a zap with his magic, though all that resulted it was a shock back to himself. He walked over to the general, standing at attention in front of him. He refused to say a word.

Finn could feel air in the tent shift as the next soldier entered, and he already knew it was Thomsen. He suppressed the adrenaline rising in him as his body got ready for a fight. He had to calm himself. Emotions weren't good. He waited a bit in silence, waiting until he had smoked his cigarette, before turning around and putting it out on the side of his boot. "So. Thomsen. You're a real dickhead, aren't you?"

Thomsen wasn't afraid to look at the general. "I just don't like it when dickheads treat us like we're not still human." He tugged at the collar to prove a point. Thomsen really didn't fucking like this. If he could go without getting a bullet in his back, he would have run the minute they had to fight other magicians.

Finn's blood was already beginning to boil. Oh, he was going to enjoy beating the crap out of this dude. He sighed, mostly just in a futile attempt to calm himself down. Anger was only good in combat. Personal problems shouldn't even be a thing. Yet here he was, blood boiling and hands twitching to wrap around his neck. "You aren't human. You have magic. I do not. Therefore, I am human, and you are not." He casually walked closer to Thomsen, tapping on the collar fastened around his neck. "If you were human, I wouldn't have to trap you inside this just to keep you from killing everyone here, would I?"

Thomsen glared at him. "I have the same bodily functions; I just also happen have magic. Maybe it's just how evolution is supposed to go, huh? You're just afraid because we're more powerful than you are, and you know that I could easily kill everyone if I didn't have this stupid collar on my neck."

Finn punched Thomsen directly in the jaw, not thinking twice about it. Thomsen stumbled back, but not far enough. Finn grabbed his hair, following the punch up with a kick to the stomach, and he retracted his gun, in one swift movement. Thomsen fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. Finn crouched down in front of him, pressing the barrel against the side of Thomsen’s head, letting out a disappointed sigh. "If you are so powerful, how come a simple humans simple invention is enough to make it almost painfully easy for me to kill you?"

Thomsen stayed still when he felt the metal against the side of his head. "Fuck off, just shoot me then! If you're so eager to pull that damn trigger. I'm not afraid."

Finn sighed, tapping the gun almost thoughtfully against Thomsen’s head. "I could. But not only would I lose a soldier, I would lose a valuable one. You're only weapons, but that does not mean you are not useful as weapons. You're strong, Thomsen. I saw it when you fought earlier. You fearless, which makes you even stronger. You're angry. That's even better. If only you would learn obedience, you would be like the perfect fighting dog. Rabid but controlled. You could be unstoppable you know." Finn’s voice would almost sound kind, if it wasn't for the thread of cold emotionlessness behind every word he spoke.

Thomsen wouldn't admit that some part of him was won over by the flattery. He wanted to do something with his life after all. The general was not just strong, but a good speaker. "Can I be dismissed then?" He was still on the ground, his jaw clenched as he fought against the collar, it ultimately winning.

"Only if you ask nicely. And properly. Show me you've learned your lesson." Finn once again tapped the gun against the side of Thomsen’s head. Just as a small reminder that it was still there. He already felt more relaxed as he felt himself getting more and more control over this troublesome soldier.

Thomsen bit back a curse word, he grunted and sighed. "May I be dismissed, Sir?" The words left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. His knees were beginning to ache just a little.

Finn gave him a last gentle tap on the side of the head, before standing up and slipping the gun back into his holster. "Dismissed." He nodded, before turning around and returning to his maps, expecting Thomsen to be able to find the exit himself.

Thomsen was quick to exit, sending in the next soldier. He took over his place and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his own temper down. He really hated that general.

Petersen tried to step as quietly as possible, as he entered the tent. He had seen how angry Thomsen looked at since the walls of a tent aren't exactly thin, they had all heard punches being dealt. From the looks of the red mark on Thomsen’s jaw, it was pretty easy to assume who had hit. He took a shivering breath and stood as still and straight as possible. "Sir?" he said, hating how his voice sounded so small. Finn crooked an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder, having not even heard someone entering. "Oh. You must be Peterson. The air boy." He swiftly moved over to the shivering boy and gripped his jaw in a light, almost gentle, hold. "Are you scared of me? Even though I am just a human?" Finn bared his teeth only slightly on the word 'just', tightening his grip threatingly. Petersen could hear nothing other than his heart pounding in his ears and he could feel a slight tingling sensation against his neck as his magic involuntarily activated and made the air quiver around him. "Yes, sir. I am scared of you. You should always be more scared of the one pulling the trigger, rather than the weapon itself." Finn almost immediately loosened his grip on the boys jaw, for a split second looking impressed. "Well done, boy. I like magicians who knows what they are. Dismissed, Peterson." He gave his cheek a soft slap, making the boy jump and squeak, before he turned back to his maps. Peterson hurried out, sending the next person in and being more then relieved as he settled back in between the other soldiers.

Smith was the next to walk in. You could see on him that he was a follower not a leader. He wasn't looking uncomfortable with the collars in contrary to most of the other soldiers. He just accepted it and moved on. All his clothes were as perfect as could be. He stood in front of the general, waiting for further instructions.

"Smith." Finn said simply, turning to look at him. He let his eyes rest on him for a second, just scanning him and figuring out what kind of soldier he was. A true soldier it seemed. A sheep. Perfect. "If I asked you to clean my boot with your tongue, would you?" he asked, placing one of his feet just a little in front of the other. He had always been praised on his ability to be able to determine how to handle different soldiers. He just saw them as engines. Different buttons had to be pushed, for different engines to work. It also helped that he was able to completely remove himself from most interactions he had in life. It was very rare he was actually affected or even truly registering stuff around him.

Smith nodded as he verbally replied, "Yes, sir." The general might have thought he was lying, but he truly would follow the order. An order is an order. He didn't look him in the eye, deciding to just look at the generals shoulder. He liked rules, which was one of many reasons why he went into the military. Not that he really had a choice though. Another thing a liked. He wanted a place with a proper structure in the work and home space.

"Well?" Finn looked down at his boot, before lifting his eyes to Smith once again. Soldiers like this were always interesting. They followed orders which made everything a lot easier. But they could sometimes be a bitch in actual battle as some had completely given up on their ability to make any decisions for themselves, especially quick decisions, which were pretty crucial when you were in the military.

Smith without a split second bend down on his knees and began licking the shoe. He didn’t stand up until he knew every little piece of dirt had been cleaned off it. He repressed his body’s instinct to throw up and the instinct to wipe dirt from him mouth. Instead he simply stood at attention, awaiting his next order quietly.

Finn nodded, mostly to himself before clicking his tongue almost thoughtfully. "Dismissed." So, he was a complete follower. Hopefully he could be taught just a bit of independence without getting too dangerous.

Smith exited the tent, just as he had entered, nodding to the next soldier who then went into the tent. He took his spot.

Meadows was the next to enter and since Finn did the usual stunt and ignored him for a couple minutes, his ADHD made him bounce a bit on his heels just to move a bit at least. Finn tsked from where he was standing leaned over the table. "Stand still," he ordered in a low growl. "Sorry sir," Meadows mumbled, looking around the tent and taking it all in with his one good eye. The other was hidden behind a black eyepatch. He’d been born like this, so he didn’t exactly see his impaired vision as a handicap, as it was the only vision he knew. The humans didn’t seem to care too much about it anyway. You might be handicapped, but if it wasn’t ‘bad’ enough and you were still able to fight – you were going to the military. "Your place is pretty empty," he thought out loud and Finn turned to look at him with his usual mildly annoyed look on his face. "What?" Meadows realized he had said his thoughts out loud and cleared his throat. "I said your place is pretty empty, sir." Finn crooked an eyebrow confused, before looking around. "I suppose it is, why does it matter to you?" he scoffed. Meadows shrugged lightly, sending Finn a gentle smile. "It doesn't, sir. I was just making conversation." Fin scoffed, pushing the map he had been reading further in on the table, before approaching Meadows. "I'm not your friend. I'm not one you converse with.” Finn didn’t stop until he had entered Meadows personal sphere and he could see the private get uncomfortable with his presence. “You either report to me, answer my questions or shut up.” He turned his back on him, returning to his table. “Dismissed." Meadows swallowed thickly before croaking out a barely audible 'yes, sir' and hurrying out the tent to stand back in line with the others.

Patino on the opposite end of Meadows, slandered inside of the tent. Not really too worried about the posture or so to call it 'respect'. It wasn't such a big deal like it seemed like the others were making it to be. "Morn' sir." He said with a nod to the general. His Italian accent popping in for a short moment.

Finn crooked an eyebrow curiously and admired the tall Italian. For a magician he was almost beautiful and for a second he almost considered not being mad about how disrespectful he seemed. "Patino. Straighten your back or I'll break your finger." While casually threatening his soldier, he poured himself a glass of scotch, and sat down on the edge of the table.

Patino nodded and did straighten his back. Even though he wasn't worried, didn't mean he was stupid. He glanced around the room before looking back at the general. He didn't really mind the collars, but he would rather go without them. He wasn't really bothered by the actual purpose of the collar it was mostly just the weight and also the fact that it was ugly and fit with nothing. It looked like handcuffs.

"Why did you decide to enroll into the military?" Finn asked, taking a sip of his scotch and letting his eyes freely wander over Patino’s figure. He really was pretty. He had never really thought about his sexuality or love or anything like that since feelings were a weakness, but he could admire when someone looked good. Maybe that was why he was going to easy on him. A small part of him would almost feel bad for wrecking his face. He would just have to punch somewhere he could cover up, if he disobeyed.

Patino could feel his eyes, he could see how much the general looked at him. So, he returned the favor by letting his eyes wander as well. "I wanted to help my parents support my baby sister." He explained. His adoptive parents were actually human, and so was his sister. They were struggling after people had found out about Patino being magical, so they had been shunned from the community.

Finn suddenly felt immensely uncomfortable when he noticed that he no longer was the only one with wondering eyes. He shifted and tsked, not even able to muster up proper anger. "Sure, you did. So, it was money, was it? Your sin is greed?" He downed his scotch, mentally kicking the shit out of himself for letting down his guard for more than a second, showing just a glimpse at his fumbly flustered self.

Patino swallowed. "If wanting to help my non-magical sister go to a school where she isn't hated because of me, sure. Maybe my sin is just being me." He said, biting his lip and shrugged. "Anything else?"

"No, dismissed," Finn ordered, having hardly even heard a word of what he said. He filled his scotch glass again and quickly downed it, waving Patino away with a vague hand gesture.

Dunson was the last one to enter. He didn't say anything, he didn't look at Finn, he just stood quietly with a blank expression and waited. Finn was getting fed up and just waved his hand dismissively. "Your magic makes you practically useless in battle since I don't expect any of my magicians are going to die. So, you'll join our healers and otherwise assist in combat if we're put under pressure. Got it?" Dunson promptly answered with a 'yes, sir'. Finn sighed. Finally, that was everyone. As Finn exited the tent, he waved Dunson to follow him. "You six go to that tent over there to get something to eat. I guess even magicians need fuel. I'm going to show Dunson the healers tent, and while Daddy's gone, Clearwater is in charge, alright? If one of you kill the other, the murder is responsible for burying the other. Dismissed?" Finn waved his hand, lighting up another smoke before stalking off towards the healers tent with Dunson in tow.

Thomas mumbled something under his breath, as the group began to walk over to the tent. Small conversation begun amongst them, but he hung back a little. He also had to make sure everyone got to the tent. They would be worked hard, so it was important to get some food. He was the last one to enter the tent and he followed the crowd to the long line of soldiers waiting to get served. It was other magicians, with collars on as well, serving them. Though they didn't seem to be magicians. He grabbed a tray on the way and thanked the guy serving him. It didn't look too appetizing, but it was food, nonetheless. They all joined at a table together, him getting squashed between the fire and air element user.

Meadows dug into his food like there was no tomorrow, before leaning over to talk to the air element user. "You're Smith, right? Air elemental magician, right? I'm Meadows, John Meadows, but just Meadows I guess, nice to meet you!" With sauce on his fingers he reached right past Thomas and extended his hand towards Smith with the biggest smile his small mouth could muster.

Smith nodded. "Yes, I'm Smith. Nice to meet you I guess." He looked at the hand but didn't take it. He started to dig into his own food. Thomas moved back a little to avoid getting sauce on his uniform. Thomsen was sitting next to Petersen, rubbing his jaw. A bruise had formed by now, and it was starting to ache.

Meadows didn't seem offended by Smith not shaking his hand, he just retracted it and licked the sauce off of his fingers. "So, what do you think about the general? I like him, I think he's scary." This time he looked at both Smith and Thomas. Petersen glanced at Thomsen, while playing with his cutlery. He chewed his lips and hesitated before closing his eyes and concentrated. He clenched his jaw tightly and tried to hold back the small noises of pain that followed him using his magic and the collar reacting. He had reached out with his mind manipulation magic and dulled the aching of Thomsen's bruise. It might still hurt, but his mind at least wouldn't register it for a while.

Thomas shrugged. "I haven't really formed an educated opinion yet." He didn't really know what to think, other than that he was very strict and had that whole general air really well done. Smith looked at Meadows. "He's strict, I like that." He needed structure in his life to be able to function. Order and perfection make for a healthy Smith. Thomsen rubbed his jaw and then glanced at Petersen. "Was that you?" He mumbled to him and began eating as the pain was no longer troubling him. At least that's how it felt like. "Thanks..."

"Uuuuurgh you guys are boring," Meadows whined, finishing up the last of his meal, before turning to the two other boys, resting his head in his hands like a girl ready for gossip. "So, Clearwater. How come you're the one in charge? You don't really look like anything special," he asked innocently. Petersen shrugged slightly, his cheeks red from the pain still thrumming through his neck. "No problem," he barely whispered, before beginning to eat as well.

Thomas scratched his neck. "I don't know, maybe he just thought I fit the role?" He didn't really want to share his power with everyone, if they hadn't discovered it already. It wasn't the most liked power to have. Many had thought for years that it meant he was stealing power from the others, even though the others didn't lose anything when he took from their magic. It was still a thought in most people’s heads. Smith nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, I don't know why you'd be chosen. You don't look like anything special, no offence."

"Hey, be nice to our mighty leader!" Meadows scoffed, gently slapping Smith on the arm, despite haven just seconds earlier said the exact same thing. "Is it because you got special powers or something? Us elemental types are so common, it's boring. We even got two earth dudes between just us seven." Meadows vaguely gestured towards Thomsen and Patino. "You got blood magic? I have a cousin who’s a blood magician. He's so cool. I think he might be dead."

"Just because we're two earth elementals doesn't mean I can't beat your ass faster than you can say earth elemental." Thomsen threatened. Patino on the other hand just shrugged as he continued eating. It wasn't such a big deal to him. "I'm not an elemental, no." Thomas tugged into his now cold food, so he didn't have to elaborate more. He knew that he would have to tell them sooner or later though. Later would be preferred but he knew that probably wouldn't be the case and it would be sooner than he wanted.

Luckily for Thomas, Meadows was VERY easily distracted and instead turned his attention to Thomsen. "Earth elemental!" He said with a confident grin, his one eye looking cocky as all hell. "You can't beat me up, we aren't allowed to use magic. Earth elemental, earth elemental, earth elemental!"

"Idiot, I don't need magic to beat you into a pulp you little...!" He stood up ready to hit but was stopped by Thomas' hand on his shoulder. "If you start a physical fight, that bruise on your jaw will be the last thing to worry about when, and I say when the general finds out. He's not a stupid man. Now, sit down and eat your food. You, Meadows. Don't provoke him, Jesus, just finish your goddamn food." Thomas grunted out annoyed. He really didn't want to be punished along sides Thomsen. Thomsen saw red but was pulled out of the haze by Thomas. He didn't want another bruise to add to it, so he sat down. But someday, someday soon he would get Meadows where no one else could see, and rough him up a little. See what he would say then.

Meadows had jumped up as well, most of the magicians in the tent surrounding them falling quiet. He grunted when Thomas stepped in between them and whined like a child being refused ice cream. "But we're soldiers, aren't we? We should be fighting!" he pouted, dropping back down onto his seat and crossing his arms, scrunching up his nose, and even refusing to touch the last of his food.

Thomas looked at him. "Do you want to be disciplined by the general? On our first day? I doubt it's just some damn pushups, like they said in the introductory video." He knew generals could be creative with punishments, and the first day was definitely not the day to start trouble. They had to stay alive after all.

Meadows scoffed, glaring at Thomas. "They're humans, Clearwater. He might be threatening and scary, but in the end we're the powerful ones y'know. I don't know if you guys sucked each other off in there or what, but you certainly seem to have become his pet quite quickly." Meadows tended to overreact, and he knew this situation didn't need such harsh words, yet they slipped over his tongue and he stubbornly kept a hold of his anger. It was the closes he could get to his magic with the stupid collar on after all.

Thomas looked at him and lowered his voice. "We're at a disadvantage, they have guns and we have the collars on. If you want to rebel, wait, let them think you're getting used to the situation. Don't start out on the first day. That's bound to get you killed. I hate this too, but you have to be smart about it, okay?"

Meadows lifted both his eyebrows, leaning forward, uncomfortably close to Thomas' face. "Are you going to rebel? Are we starting a revolution?" He grinned and cracked his fingers, looking around at the others in the group and the gears in his head was clearly already turning. "Maybe this won't be so boring after all."

Thomas moved away from him and rolled his eyes. "Just eat your damn food, Meadows." Smith looked at them with wary eyes. He wrote it in the back of his head to stay away from the rest of the squad as much as possible. They were clearly not a good influence on his career. Patino had just been eating and was currently trying to snag the rest of Thomsen’s food, since they were both earth elementals he should share of course.

Meadows attacked his food once again, this time even more eagerly then before. Dunson entered the tent looking more than mildly exhausted. The skin on his neck underneath the collar looked badly burned, and he prompted to just grabbing some water, before sitting down at the end of the table the rest of the group was sat at, though he placed himself as far away from the others as possible.

Thomas glanced at him, giving him a polite nod, before continuing with his food. He seemed like a quiet one. He glanced at the rest of the group. They all seemed so very different. Now they were his responsibility. For better or worse, he could already feel himself getting attached to them. At the end of the day he just hoped everyone would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> So! First chapter of many done. Just a little introduction to all the characters, and the lovely discriminatory world they live in. I love putting my characters through pain :)   
As always, kudos, comments and criticism is greatly appreciated!  
And also as always, you can reach me at my twitter @S8_But_Better with prompts for future fics, prompts for my series "A Redo of Season 8" or anything else for that matter! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it edited through, and I'll generally try to update this pretty regularly - especially if people are interested to see where the story leads!


End file.
